Breaking Edward Cullen
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Edward is the player of the boarding school and Bella is paired up as room mates due to a malfunction. Can Bella break Edward Cullen, or are his ways too hot to handle? Lot's of fun with twists and turns in it too. Rated T, may change later. Bella & Edwrd
1. First day

_Okay, so my new story about Edward being a player and due to a mix up Edward and Bella have to room up... heard it all before? Not quite. There are a few twists and turns along the way..._

_Enjoy!_

_Sarah XXXXXX_

I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

_Breaking Cullen_

"Bye dad" I muttered as I grudgingly got out of his car.

"Wait Bells... Look, it's not _my _fault you don't like Chanelle, now, c'mon and give me a hug" He grinned, but I saw the way the grin didn't reach his eyes...

"Okay" I mumbled. He got out of his Mercedes and threw me into a hug. Ever since Charlie was dating _'Chanelle', _everything changed. His dress sense, his hair, his pocket is much more generous and now he goes to the gym everyday after work, which pretty much leaves me and _her _alone in the house.

"I'll call you tonight" He shouted as I walked towards the school, or boarding school, whatever you want to call it.

"I'm Bella Swan" I told the receptionist. She had long blond hair with curls at the end. She looked up, her expression was full of boredom. She had fake eyelash's, pink lipstick and had a load of make-up on.

"Bella? There's only an Isabella" She told me stupidly in a high pitched voice.

"Yes... Bella is short for Isabella. Isabella is equal to Bella" I told her slowly.

"Whatever" She muttered. "Here's your schedule and room key. Come back at the end of the day for the principal to sign it." I picked up my suitcase and picked up two of my boxes.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I tuned around to see a blond baby faced boy grinning at me. He gestured to the boxes.

"Uh... sure" I smiled back.

"I'm Mike" He smiled sheepishly.

"Bella" I laughed. His friend that followed us was staring at me, I felt uncomfortable in the extreme so I just smiled at him and bit my lip so I could hold my laughter that was building up.

"So, what room are you staying in?" Mike asked.

"Um... 420" I looked at my sheet. Mike stared at me, his eyebrows stitched together.

"Uh, are you sure?" He took my sheet and scanned it, his eyes widened. We were outside my room now.

"Maybe you should knock" He looked a bit worried. He handed me back my sheet.

"Why? It's my room now, too" I got the key from my pocket.

"I better go" Mike smiled weakly. "See you around" He waved. Why is he acting so suspicious? I unlocked the door and threw my things on my double bed. My roommate was having a shower, so I decided to unpack.

I had about a quarter of my suitcase filled in my wardrobe when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around to see a half naked body-only wearing a towel- with tousled bronze hair staring at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell!?" I screamed "What are _you _doing here!?". He walked towards me.

"Well, this is _my _room, and I have a visitor coming over in-" He glanced at the clock on the desk, "Half an hour, so... Wait, what are _you _doing here?" He changed the subject.

This is _his _room? How? "This is my assigned room!" I shouted hysterically.

"Okay, no need to hyperventilate! All we need to do is _relax_..." He sat down beside me... naked. Well, I suppose it wasn't _naked_, he _did _have a towel on around his waist. "Now, i'm sure that the computers made a slight mistake, It'll be easy to fix" He grinned, "Let's go" He walked toward the door.

"Aren't you going to put on jeans at least?" I asked. He sighed and put on track suit bottoms. "Were you going to go out _naked_?" I asked, shocked.

"Would you mind?" He smirked. I stared. "Didn't think so" He chuckled

He was _gorgeous_... I had to admit that. He turned heads with his chest baring...

I was starting to realise that 'visitor' wasn't over for a 'study date' or whatever.

"Hello Adrianna" Edward greeted the girl I dealt with earlier. He looked amused.

Adrianna flared her nostrils. "Edward" She glared, "What do you want?" She asked, frustrated.

Why does she hate him so much?

"Well, I and Bella have a problem you can fix" He smirked

"No more condoms" She shook her head, her face was going purple.

Edward laughed hysterically. "No, I have plenty of condoms" He grinned playfully, "We need a room change"

"Oh, well you know how tight the rooms are, I'll _try _my best" She said sarcastically. "Nope, nothing, sorry" She smiled sickly with an innocent face.

After much debating, she wouldn't budge.

"Well, that's just crap" I shouted, "What sort of sick minded people work in this school!?"

"Yeah, totally _awful_" I could see a smile playing around his lips. I shrugged the thought off.

"You missed your 'visitor'" I reminded him

"Yeah, I texted her... she's coming tonight" He went quiet. I changed the subject.

"So, what's up with Adrianna? Does she hate you or something?" I laughed

"Yeah, pretty much" He nodded. "You see, we slept together _once_ and she took it seriously, and she caught me and Lauren 'doing it'" He blushed "Um.. yeah... that's the story" He bit his lip.

We were at our room. "Might as well just put up with it, right?" Edward asked, he was so close that I felt his breathing on my lips.

I lost my train of thought. He laughed really hard.

"Shut up" I mumbled. "I'm going to sleep" I announced

"I'm going to the bathroom" Edward breath was airy.

"You know, It sounds like you're going through puberty again" I laughed

"Thanks" Edward grinned, not phased by my insult.

I looked through my wardrobe for suitable pyjamas. I put my IPod on and I started to get undressed

I turned around to put on my pyjama top when I saw Edward staring at me. I gasped and covered myself. "Excuse me!" I shouted. "Personal space _needed_"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Seen it all before" He muttered as he jumped on his bed. _Edward junior was out to say hello._

"Oh.. um.." He ran into the bathroom.

"Doorknob" I muttered.

I was lying on my bed on my side with my eyes closed, so I must have looked asleep... but I wasn't... I was awake enough to hear Edwards 'visitor' and him getting it on beside me. Do they think I'm a rock that can't hear things? The dead could hear them!

I didn't want to regret anything in this issue, so I just perseveered. I sang a song in my head to drain out the voices. Wasn't working too well... If this happens again I am going to kick his horny ass out of this dorm, and he could sleep in whoevers for the night!

_Like it?_

_I really hope it was good. I love these types of stories so I decided to make one myself!_

_Review please!_

_Sarah XXXXXXX_


	2. Alice

**Breaking Edward Cullen**

_Thank you _so_ much for the reviews :)_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Twilight_

_"Don't even try to, Bella" My best friend, James, chuckled as I was about to run across the main road._

_I smirked, "Ready?". I wasn't really going to... or maybe I was, I can't remember._

_James' grin changed into a frown. "Bella, Stop" He warned me._

_I looked behind me. My friends were laughing, thinking I was messing. "There's no point in waiting" I told him, "He's gone" I whispered._

_"He's gone from the best thing, Bella. _He's _the loser, not you." James took my hand._

_"I love him" I choked. My chin was trembling. James face went blank. 'Hurt, anger, sadness, confusion', all the signs pointing to the trouble causer. Me._

_"Bella... we came here for a fun day out, not a suicide attempt" He reached for my arm._

_"JAMES!" I screamed. _

_Everything went _so _fast. I heard the screech of the tire wheels from the colliding car bash onto my leg._

_'_James? _Wheres James!?' I thought. I tried to scream, but the words came out into a sob of horrifying doubt. I could hear my friends' frenzied screams behind me, and I tumbled into unconciousness._

_"Bella?"_

"Bella?" Someone was shaking me. "Bella, are you okay?" It was Edward.

I tried to get back into todays time and date. I was fourteen... and _very _suicidal. But now, I am sixteen and trying to get back into a normal life.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... I just had a... nightmare" I nodded.

"God! You scared the living _fuck _outta' me!" He laughed.

"Sorry" I mumbled and walked into the bathroom. I got into the shower and thought about my dream, or flashback. Why is it only coming back to me now? I haven't had that dream in one year.

James was my best friend... he helped me through my 'break-up' stage as he would call it, but I had a different name...

When Jake left... It came to a huge depression for me, I really lovedhim, but he was a huge part of my life. Things went downhill, and from that _very _memory is the reason I am here today. _I _killed James. _I _was about to kill myself, but instead my attempt killed James.

And I still have _never _forgiven myself.

I only noticed that I was crying when I realised _I _was actually making that noise, not the shower. I quickly got out, realising the time and brushed my teeth.

Once I was done, I grabbed my bag and walked to the school grounds. I took out my Class Schedule (**A.N. I am, going to change Bella's schedule from the book, because I'll forget it)**

**9:00: English; Ms McArdle**

**10:00: Drama; Ms Dooley**

**11:00: French/ spanish/ Italian; Mr Cacciatto (He's Italian)**

**12:00: Lunch**

**1:00: History; Ms Dunne**

**2:00: Biology; Ms Kendrick**

**3:00: Gym; Ms Sheehy**

**(A.N. And they are also teachers that I have in my school)**

English was on the fifth floor, in H6. Someone swept across my shoulder, I turned to see who it was. He had brown, short styled hair, and russet skin. Even though I couldn't see his face, he reminded me of someone _very _familiar.

I sat in the middle row, beside a girl with short, black spiked hair shooting in all directions.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you're Bella, right?" She grinned

"Yeah" I smiled. Aw! She is _so _nice!

"So, are you liking the school so far?" She asked, doodling on a piece of paper

"Yeah, It's great"

"Who's your room-mate?" She asked.

"Uh... Edward Cullen" She stopped doodling abruptly, and slowly brought her head up to face me.

"Who?" She whispered

I stared at her, "Edward Cullen" I repeated, "Why?".

She swallowed, "Did you try and get a room change? Did Ms. Cope give you one?"

"Ms who? Adrianna was the receptionist, not Ms Cope" I bit my bottom lip.

"Adrianna" Alice said. "Adrianna _hates_ Edward" She nodded

"How do you know him?" I asked, "Was he your boyfriend or-"

"No" She laughed, "he wasn't my boyfriend" She paused. "He's my brother" She looked down, "My _twin _brother"

I stared at her. "You're messing, right?" I laughed. "He's a _total _douche!"

"Yes, I know" She pursed her lips, "Wait, you don't like him?" There was a smile daring to come out onto her lips

"No, I don't like what he does" I concluded

Alice beamed, "We're going to get on _great_" She smiled.

----

The day went on festively. I sat with Alice and her friends at lunch and had drama and history with her too.

I got the empty desk in Biology, and weirdly all the girls groaned and gasped when I got it.

Gym was awful (surprise, surprise) and I injured Mike...

"Hey Bella" Edward grinned, sprawled across his bed.

"Hi, Edward" I sat on my bed. "I met your twin sister today, Alice, right?" I said, conversationally

"Really? Did she tell you...?"

"Yeah, I have three classes with her" I took out my 'Romeo and Juliet' book, and started to study. We had a test tomorrow, and I wanted to get a good start.

He nodded. "I was only in two classes today" He smirked

"Why?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"The principal was talking with me" He got off of his bed and grabbed his laptop.

I nodded and got back to my book.

----

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she rushed into my room, "Do you wanna' go out tonight?" She flashed a crazy smile.

"I don't drink" I laughed

"No, I mean there is restaurants on campus, and do you really want to _cook_?" She pulled into a mock horrified face

I was actually a great cook, but I didn't say anything. "Okay, what time?" I asked

"Uh... now?" Alice smiled sheepishly

I groaned, "Now? Why _now_?" I pouted

"Be....cause Edward is having a whore over tonight" She clicked her tongue

"Okay then" I got up and changed into something a little more formal than the track-suit I had on.

_I know it was short... "/_

_What's going to happen at the restaurant!? You'll just have to wait and see! Haaaaaahaaaaaa ;)_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh, btw, REVIEW :)_


	3. Shit

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :O I've been getting some story ideas from people who have sent me them for new stories, but I want to remind people that I'm quitting fanfiction, but I am continuing this story. I might go back on it in a while, but I've got a lot of catching up to do on life with friends and family and doing new things for 2010. Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) Hopefully it will be better than 2009 "/

I'm skipping EPOV of Bella's bit, because it's just boring re-writing everything that he done that day, so I'm continuing on in his POV, you might see BPOV in the next chapter of this, depends on what kind of feedback I get on reviews, author alerts and favorites. I adore reviews, even a quick 'good story' or 'could do better' or 'crap' is fine :)

* * *

EPOV

"The girls are going out for dinner" Emmett told me as I walked into his bedroom.

"Great" I mumbled. Why does he even bother telling me? I won't be 'welcome' if I go, they'd probably blank me. I've tried going along with them before, and they hardly looked at me... well, it might be because I've brought along a few dates, but it's just me, they should know that by now...

"Are you coming...? He tried again.

"No, I am not" I said through gritted teeth, "Why would I go? To get judged?" I questioned and I put out all my anger onto the t.v. remote.

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering if you'd like to come" He explained.

Emmett was like a brother to me... we've known eachother since kindergarten, but I swear, he can be such an idiot sometimes! He's sixteen, yet he can't peel a bananna. Well, maybe I'm over-reacting... it was only once, but still.

"It's okay, I'm taking Jessica out." I walked over to his mini-fridge. "Em, where did you get these?" I grinned, taking out a six pack of beer.

Emmett grinned widely, "I have strong connections" He winked.

I shrugged and took one, "Want one?" I asked.

"No" He shook his head. "Rosalie catches me smelling like alcohal, and she'll go through me".

"You wimp. I guess I can see who wears the pants in this relationship", I laughed.

He threw a pillow at me, "Oh, now you're turning to pillow fights instead of wrestling?" I fell back onto the bed with laughter.

"Hardeharhar" Emmett mocked. "You are truly hilarious, Edward" I heard a knock at the door, "Come in" Emmett bellowed.

"Hey, guys, we-" Rosalie and Alice came in, "what's that smell?" Rosalie asked, "Is that _beer _Emmett?" She put one hand on her hip, her _signature bitch _move guys would like to call it around here.

"Hey" Emmett put his hands up, "_I'm _not the one drinking it" He shook his head, "I was keeping that for _later_" He looked at me as he said 'later'.

Alice shook her head at me. "It's only five in the evening, and you're drinking?" She asked.

"It's my first since the weekend" I stuck up for myself.

"It's Tuesday" She said blankly. "Anyway, are you coming tonight?" Me and Emmett shook our heads.

"I already asked him" He said.

Alice sighed. "We haven't been with eachother for nearly three weeks. This is my first time talking to you in a whole week..." She bit her lip. "You know what? I don't care" She stormed out of the dorm. Rose glared at me.

"You're such a jerk Edward" She followed Alice.

I sighed and took another swallow of my beer.

"Maybe you should stop until the weekend. I don't like it when we fight, but you're making it very easy"

"Well, I have no intentions of fighting, I never said anything of an insult." Emmett sighed and sat on his bed.

"Edward, not everything is about you. Alice isn't the same anymore, and I think it might be because of you. You can't even spend some time with your best friend, or your sister."

I glared at him. "I have _plenty _of friends, thank you very much, Emmett. I don't have to spend every living day with you or my family." I got up, and walked out.

Like I said, I love Em like a brother, but he's too soft for a guy his weight and height.

----------

When I got back to my room, Bella and Alice were inside getting ready. Alice blanked me and Bella probably didn't know what happened.

"Hi Edward" Bella smiled when I came in.

"Hey babe- I mean Bella, hey Bella" Did I really just say that? Man, I am stupid...

Alice's mouth dropped to the floor. "Edward. Can I speak with you, _alone_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure..." I walked into the bathroom, and Alice followed.

"Edward, what was that?" She asked, her nostrils were flaring.

"I... it's a habit, I guess" I told her, sighing.

"You stay away from her Edward. I'm not going to lose another friend because of _you_!" She clicked her tongue.

"I would _never_-" I got cut off.

"Sure... Edward, you do know that if you do anything to one of my best friend's life or _future _I will kick you where the sun don't shine so hard that you'll need surgery, and you won't be able to do your 'hobby' for a long time, got it?" She threatened me.

"Yes..." I was a bit shocked. She was so menacing and so frightening. She was reminding me of my many regrets... my worst one...

-----------

"Eddie!" Jessica ran out to greet me.

"Hey, Jess" I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"So, where are we going?" She smiled 'seducingly', "You're bedroom?"

"Um... actually, I think that as far as this has gone, that we should go out for dinner, or something" I smiled

I actually can't stand Jessica naked anymore, she has scarred me. She reminds me too much of a pushy person for sex, and it's not hot anymore.

"Oh, okay then" She smirked.

------------

I led her into the restaurant and I could see my family sitting three booths away from me. Bella looked gorgeous in her black cocktail dress. I'm pretty sure it was Rosalie's, because she would never fit into Alice's clothes.

"Ughh" Jessica moaned

"What?" I asked blankly

"The _new _girl is sitting behind us" She snobbed

"Actually, _Bella _is sitting three rows behind us" I corrected her twice.

"Whatever. She thinks that she's amazing. _And _she's sitting with the Cullens and the Hales"

She did _not _just say that... did she? Really?.

"_Jessica_, the 'Cullens" are my _family_ and the Hales are my _Best _Friends, so you be disrespectful about them once more, and we're over" I told her, pronouncing the words slowly and carefully.

She just sat there shocked, with her mouth wide open. "Oh... um.. o... kay" She stuttered.

"Oh, no" I heard a moan behind me. _Jacob_. "Why does he have to ruin this night?" He was looking at me.

"God, Black. Can you _get over it_?" I snarled.

-----------

BPOV

Everything was going surprisingly well. The conversation was flowing, and I felt relaxed and comfortable.

"Oh no" I heard someone moan. I looked up and recognised him straight away. He was the guy who pushed into me at the hall. "Why does he have to ruin this night?"

I searched where his eyes were looking at. Edward. Edward with... _Jessica Stanley_. Is he _that _desperate? Why not go to a prostitute? It would be better than _that _rag.

"Shit" Alice gasped.

"What?" I asked. Everyone on my table were now ready to jump off.

_Like it? THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWS! :O You are simply amazing :D_

_Here are the answers to questions:_

_why was edward with the head was it to try and sort out the room options?_

**No, he was in trouble for painting a teachers car in the turkish flag colour.**

_whats she going to be like when she finds edward in her class?_

**Well, you're going to have to find out ;)**

_Does Edward want to share the room with Bella?_

**Yes, he does :) He knew that Adrianna hates him, so he was fine with them trying to get a room change.**

Thank you for the questions! H=Keep them coming!

REVIEW PLEASE! :) -Sarah (:


End file.
